


Bounce, Bounce Bounce.

by Wuisma



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuisma/pseuds/Wuisma
Summary: Well, I don't know if this works...  What do you think?It will continue (maybe).Thanks for the help, black_tea_blue_pens!





	Bounce, Bounce Bounce.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black_tea_blue_pens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea_blue_pens/gifts).



_Bounce, Bounce, Bounce._

The freckled kid was bouncing the ball.

_Bounce, Bounce, Bounce._

I felt the terror, he was coming to bring down the world.

_Bounce, Bounce, Bounce._

It started with a magic void, leaving a hole.

_Bounce, Bounce, Bounce._

It started with a void heart, lacking love.

_Bounce, Bounce, Bounce._

We named it the Humdrum. It was going to destroy us all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't know if this works... What do you think?
> 
> It will continue (maybe).
> 
> Thanks for the help, black_tea_blue_pens!


End file.
